narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichirou Nagi
Ichirou Nagi is a young citizen of Konohagure, as well as a member of the Nagi clan, and is a descendant of the Hoshina Senju and Hino clan. Background Ichirou was born the first son of Teiji Nagi and Yumi Hino. He is the grandson of Yuzuki Nagi and Eisaku Senju. When he was born it was rumoured that Kagami Nagi's soul was reincarnated in him, which later turns out to be true. He was given his Nagi clan symbol as a baby. Personality Ichirou has the exact same personality as his ancestor Kagami Nagi. He is fiesty and isn't afraid to voice his opinion. He is confident and determined with a one track mind. He rebels a lot against his elders and shouts a lot. He is curious about people and shows a great amount of bravery in dangerous situations. He's very close to his family and his dream is to become the next head, which makes him a rival out of his cousin Sayuri who also wants that position. He is close to his mother and wants to be as strong and curageous as her. He is a natural born leader and often bosses people about. He is clever and witty, but he often acts first then thinks. He is able to talk with Kagami mentally because he is her reincarnation. Appearance Ichirou is known for his appearance which is identical to that of Kagami (save the long eyelashes) which led people to believe he was her reincarnation. He has short dark midnight blue hair that curls slightly inwards and is wavy while his fringe is brushed to the left, tanned skin and brown eyes. He sports the Nagi clan red line symbol on his face like his clan mates. In the Epilogue he and his siblings are wearing similar outfits. He is seen wearing a soft peached coloured short sleeved jumper with black trousers and blue shoes. In Boruto the movie he wears a black tank top over a t-shirt fishnet. Over it he wears a blue haori. He wears black arm warmers and white trousers with the typical shoes. The location of his hitai ate is still unkown. Abilities He is a descendant of the Nagi Hoshina Senju and Hino clans, which grants him: *From the Hoshina clan he is exceptionaly fast due to the Swift Release *From the Senju clan he is gifted with tremendously strong chakra and stamina and is good at ninjutsu and genjutsu, however his Nagi clan blood makes him very weak in taijutsu. *From the Hino clan it is possible that he has the Hinokugan however due to it's rarely it's still up for debate. *From the Nagi clan he automatically has the Amaterasu Crystal Kekkai genkai from the chakra from the sun. He is weak in taijutsu but he is one of few who can wield one of the sacred treasures (the sword). Epilogue After class at the Academy was dismissed, Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, and Ichirou says he wants to but his brother and sister convince him not to because their parents were going to show them new techniques after class, so he leaves with them instead. He goes home and has a snack and hears his mother was pregnant. Naruto Gaiden: The seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of his class will be going through graduation in a week, he exclaims to his friend Masaki Sakamoto that he was so fired up because he was sick of waiting. He is later seen with him trying to convince him to go eat or train instead of going to the library and he sees Chocho and Sarada and complain a little to them. When Sarada reprimands him he blushes and apologises, which leads Chocho to suspect him having a crush on her. Naruto: Boruto the movie Ichirou will make an appearance in this movie. Quotes *(To Masaki) "Finally! I'm so fired up for this! We'll be ninjas at last!" *(To Masaki) "Books are bo-ring!" *(To Sarada) "Oh um I'm so sorry!" *(To Kagami) "Who're you? Am I dead?" Category:DRAFT